Case Studies in Bayesian Statistics VII is the seventh workshop in the series that was begun in 1991. The workshops are held in odd years in Carnegie Mellon University in early fall. The seventh workshop is planned for October 3-4, 2003. Because biomedical problems will comprise an important portion of the program of the workshop, we are requesting once again support from NIH to partially fund the workshop. To achieve the main objective, the specific goals of the workshop are to: (1) Emphasize the close interplay of statistical theory and applications in the context of substantive scientific research; (2) Promote the continued development of Bayesian statistics, by highlighting problems in the sciences that require non-standard approaches, thereby requiring theoretical and methodological developments for their solution; (3) Provide an opportunity for scientists and statisticians to present their work in depth, highlighting both the scientific background and the analytical approaches, for the benefit of the audience; (4) Encourage young researchers and graduate students to present their work, interact with senior colleagues, learn about the latest developments in Bayesian statistics, and participate in discussions, by providing a small-meeting atmosphere; (5) Highlight the many research opportunities that exist for statisticians who engage in interdisciplinary work; (6) Include as participants women and under-represented minorities who might benefit from the small workshop environment and the opportunities for one-on-one discussions with colleagues at other institutions; (7) Disseminate the findings presented at the workshop by publishing a volume or special issue of a journal containing well-documented and peer-reviewed case studies and related workshop presentations, and by posting the same information on the workshops web pages (www.stat.cmu.edu/).